List of Chapters/Volume 3
Chapter 200: Green Lotus Core Flame * Chapter 201: Gaining a Little * Chapter 202: Promotion! Setting Out on A Journey! * Chapter 203: The Inner Regions of The Desert * Chapter 204: Snake-Woman Yue Mei * Chapter 205: A Terrifying Line-up * Chapter 206: The Fight Between The Strong * Chapter 207: The Mysterious Black-Robed Person * Chapter 208: Rushing Into The Tribe At Night * Chapter 209: The City At The Heart Of the Desert * Chapter 210: Queen Medusa * Chapter 211: Pill-King Gu He’s Generous Offer! * Chapter 212: Failed Negotiation * Chapter 213: Rushing For Time * Chapter 214: Seeing the Green Lotus Core Flame Again! * Chapter 215: Beginning The Evolution * Chapter 216: Successful Evolution? * Chapter 217: Seven-Colored Heaven Swallowing Python * Chapter 218: Reining In The Green Lotus Core Flame * Chapter 219: Chaotic Situation * Chapter 220: Fleeing With a Treasure * Chapter 221: Fleeing for Thousands of Kilometers * Chapter 222: Yun Zhi? * Chapter 223: A Short Meeting * Chapter 224: Five Snake Death Poison Seal * Chapter 225: Ability * Chapter 226: Fruition * Chapter 227: Swallowing The Heavenly Flame, Begin! * Chapter 228: Detaching The Flame Seed * Chapter 229: Heavenly Flame Forging the Body * Chapter 230: Success * Chapter 231: Repairing And Strengthening * Chapter 232: Xiao Yan’s First Origin Heavenly Flame: Green Lotus Core Flame! * Chapter 233: Evolving the Qi Method * Chapter 234: Tormenting Pain * Chapter 235: Flame Mantra Evolved * Chapter 236: Meeting the Ice Emperor Again * Chapter 237: Conversation * Chapter 238: Heavenly Cauldron Ranking * Chapter 239: Hiding One’s Ability * Chapter 240: Breaking The Seal * Chapter 241: Obtaining The Map Fragment, Hiring A Bodyguard * Chapter 242: The Change in Rock Desert City * Chapter 243: Killing a Da Dou Shi! * Chapter 244: Charging In * Chapter 245: Frighten * Chapter 246: Mo Clan * Chapter 247: Annex * Chapter 248: Yan City * Chapter 249: Nalan! * Chapter 250: Rest * Chapter 251: Hiring A Long Time Fighter * Chapter 252: Nalan Yanran * Chapter 253: Searching and the Mo Clan’s Wild Ambition * Chapter 254: Mo Alliance * Chapter 255: Smashing the Scene * Chapter 256: Vicious Means * Chapter 257: Killing Mo Cheng * Chapter 258: The Mysterious Green Clothed Lady * Chapter 259: The Fight Between Three Dou Huangs! * Chapter 260: Eight-Winged Black Serpent Emperor * Chapter 261: The Huge Fight In the Sky * Chapter 262: Merging the ‘Heavenly Flames’, Angry Buddha Lotus Flame! * Chapter 263: Terrifying Destructive Force * Chapter 264: Yao Lao Falling Into A Deep Slumber * Chapter 265: Relying On Oneself * Chapter 266: Recuperating and Flame Manipulation Ability * Chapter 267: Queen Medusa Appearing Again? * Chapter 268: Contest * Chapter 269: Sharp Rise in the Degree of Compatibility * Chapter 270: Purple Flame Pill * Chapter 271: Imitation of the ‘Angry Buddha Lotus Flame’ * Chapter 272: Resolving The Hidden Danger Before Leaving * Chapter 273: Arriving At The Capital * Chapter 274: Primer Auction House, An Old Friend * Chapter 275: Vicious * Chapter 276: Searching For Medicine * Chapter 277: Stopped * Chapter 278: Cheap Bastard * Chapter 279: Seven Magical Green Spirit Saliva * Chapter 280: Xun Er * Chapter 281: Secretly Hiding and Protecting * Chapter 282: Let Me Try * Chapter 283: Stubborn Bone, Clenching Teeth, Enduring Humiliation * Chapter 284: Expelling the Poison * Chapter 285: Unexpected Surprise, Black Finger * Chapter 286: To Scour For Treasure * Chapter 287: The Benefits of the Champion * Chapter 288: Participate * Chapter 289: Liu Ling * Chapter 290: Hidden Opponent * Chapter 291: Advance to Seven Star, The Final Test * Chapter 292: Refining * Chapter 293: Put to The Test * Chapter 294: The Finish * Chapter 295: Black Horse * Chapter 296: Gathering * Chapter 297: Mu Zhan * Chapter 298: A Brief Fight * Chapter 299: Nalan Yanran Intervenes Category:Volumes Category:Chapters Category:Stub